This research is directed at determining whether subsets of persons who have behaved differentially, or like somewhat differing "types", during their college years continue to do so as many as eight years into their subsequent careers. The initial sample consisted of some 10,000 college freshmen at the University of Georgia who were administered a systematically devised biodata form as a measure of 13 (male) to 15 (female) dimensions of their pre-college experience. Basically, each subject was represented by a profile of his scores across these dimensions; distances between them were converted to a D2 matrix; the hierarchical procedure devised by Ward and Hook was applied to grouping or clustering them for proximity; and group membership was reaffirmed in a fashion recommended by the approximate nature of the procedure. The meaningfulness of these groups in terms of external behaviors has now been confirmed via their introduction into some 42 experiments and field studies with over 80 percent positive outcomes. Given that the subgroups have thus far behaved like subgroups, we now propose to independently cluster our subjects in terms of their college experience and two stages of their post college experience. Basic strategy will involve following the flow of subjects from one subset level to the next, noting continuity and change in membership, and the unfolding of differential careers. All discriminating data obtained will be fed back into a catalog of subgroup behaviors to be employed in student counselling.